


Patience Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by Mickey_99



Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rape Recovery, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: Semi's experience with the series.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736596
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	Patience Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> I am really glad people enjoy the after series... I had a hard time with Semi even though he's one of my favorite characters... i dont like repeating themes

Semi wasn’t surprised with Shirabu’s lack of fear towards intimacy. Shirabu was the type of person to stare straight into the eyes of fear itself and not back down. Sometimes this led to more self-destructive tendencies than Semi would have liked, and due to this Semi refused to be intimate with Shirabu right away.

“You don’t understand!” Shirabu shouted,” It doesn’t fucking scare me, I want you to fuck me! I want to forget my own name.”

Shirabu had Semi pinned against the wall and was kissing down Semi’s neck. Semi pushed him gently away before laying a gentle kiss on the top of Shirabu’s head.

“I don’t want to be just a way for you to forget Kenjirou,” Semi says, trying hard to remain calm and not start yelling,” I want it to be something you do with intent of remembering it. Can you honestly tell me the sex between us wouldn’t be just a distraction?”

Shirabu went quiet. His fists clenched and suddenly he refused to meet Semi’s eyes. “No,” Shirabu says quietly,” I can’t.”

“Then when you are ready for it not to be a distraction,” Semi says,” I will be here. But our first time with each other isn’t about to have the emotions of a simple fling. I’m sorry but I refuse to do that to either of us.”

Shirabu had bit his lip before nodding slightly,” Fine,” Shirabu says,” Whatever.”

Shirabu had stormed off, much to Semi’s displeasure. But Semi figured that eventually Shirabu would come to understand what he had meant.

On the opposite end of the spectrum, Goshiki could barely cuddle without flinching if Semi or Shirabu moved too much. And Semi hadn’t even been able to have his first kiss with Goshiki yet. Semi realized that while he had to hold Shirabu back, Goshiki almost needed a nudge forward.

That being said, Semi sucked at every part of this. Semi wasn’t good at being patient. Granted Semi was more patient than Shirabu was, but truly the most patient one was Goshiki when it came to the relationship. But in this situation, all three of them had to be patient and that was hard.

There were constant arguments between Shirabu and Semi. And after every single one of them Semi had to talk Goshiki down from a panic attack. Goshiki hated yelling. Usually after Goshiki’s panic attack Semi would find Shirabu crouched in their room, lost in a sea of self-destructive thoughts.

“I should stop hurting him,” Shirabu would say crying,” I am the reason he is so hurt. It’s all my fault that what happened that night even came to pass. If I had just been on time. I told him I would be the one who topped him first. I promised him that I would take his virginity and that I would prove it shouldn’t hurt. I failed him Eita. I fail him every day that I can’t pull myself together.”

“You know he doesn’t blame you right?” Semi said in response.

“Tsutomu doesn’t blame anyone,” Shirabu says placing his head into his hands,” He always only blames himself. I think he has already forgiven the people who hurt him. That’s just who he is.”

“Then maybe you should forgive yourself,” Semi says,” There was no way out of that situation, at least not one that you could see.”

It was the same conversation time and time again. It got to the point that the words were almost rehearsed. There was nothing that Semi could say to make either of the boys listen.

There was a brief hour, the night of the meeting, that there was an honest moment of peace between the three of them. Then Hinata got shot. Goshiki didn’t speak while they were at the hospital. His eyes were blown wide in shock. Shirabu had shown the same level of emotion as the night they found Goshiki half dead in that awful house almost two years back. And Semi was just trying hard to keep it together. Semi wasn’t sure what to do. So, he just held them, and hoped that his mediocre ass was helping in some way.

After the trials were all said and done it did indeed feel like a weight had been lifted off all their shoulders. Shirabu seemed less angry than usual. And Semi could tell that Goshiki was less jumpy. That being said none of them did anything intimate past cuddling. Though the biggest difference is that Shirabu stopped asking to.

“Why’d you stop asking to have sex?” Semi asks quietly one night after Goshiki had fallen asleep,” It used to be a fight to get you to accept me saying no.”

There was silence for a brief moment before Shirabu spoke,” Goshiki slapped me during our meeting that night you know,” Shirabu chuckled,” I didn’t even think he had it in him to do that. It was… We had an argument and he raised his voice at me… Apparently, he was thinking the same thing I thought about myself, but for himself. And during our talks everyone mentioned how hard it was to deal with touch from their soulmates. It made me realize that even though I’m not scared of it, they still took something special from me. They took the ability I had to think of it as something special… I guess… I want to prove you right… I want our first time to be one I want to remember and not just a pointless action. Maybe I even want our first time to be all three of us… I don’t know… It sounds stupid now that I’ve said it.”

“It’s not stupid,” Semi says quietly,” I agree. So, we will wait. And when it finally happens it will be special.”

Shirabu smiled gently and then laced his fingers with Semi’s over the top of Goshiki who was slumbering peacefully between them. And not long after they fell asleep.

Goshiki was a lot of things, but predictable was never one of them. He was always finding new ways to surprise Shirabu and Semi. But the two of them would have never guessed this. It had been a year after the trials ended. And Goshiki was much more comfortable with touch. But still Semi had never kissed Goshiki. And Shirabu hadn’t kissed Goshiki since they had been in high school. So, when they got home one night after a date, and Goshiki pushed Semi up against a wall and started making out with him; well you can guess they were both pretty surprised. Semi quickly pushed Goshiki off of him.

“Hey Tsutomu, how drunk are you right now?” Semi inquired. It was an honest question, their date had been going to a Karaoke bar, and Goshiki was old enough to drink. Obviously Goshiki had been drinking.

Goshiki gave Semi a surprised look,” I’m not drunk at all,” Goshiki says,” I just really want to touch you both. I always have. I just… never mind it was stupid.”

Goshiki turns to walk away but is stopped by Shirabu who pulls him back into a searing kiss,” Dumbass,” Shirabu says breathlessly,” He just wants to make sure you are capable of consenting to anything right now.”

Goshiki gives a look of realization before turning back to Semi,” Eita I want to have sex with you both.”

Semi breaks for a second, his brain is going haywire. Because he had always thought he would have some sort of warning for when this moment came. But instead it came in the form of Goshiki. And Goshiki was nothing, if not a whirlwind of energy and surprises.

Goshiki grabbed his hand,” I hope you don’t mind Shirabu topping me tonight,” Goshiki says,” He made me a promise that I really want to see him come through on.”

Semi swears that right now he probably looks like a fish. But it’s only for a moment because suddenly Goshiki is on his knees in front of him and Semi has to grip the wall behind him to keep himself upright as pleasure shoots through his entire body.

Jesus Christ these two will be the death of him.

Later that night after they were all tired out and sated, Shirabu turned to Semi.

“Thank you for making me wait,” Shirabu says,” You were right, it was better when it was something special.”

Semi smiled at him before kissing him on the head and turning to do the same to a very passed out Goshiki.

Semi was the third one out of their group to propose. And he did it in a way he knew would be the most entertaining. A month after they all three had sex for the first time, Semi emptied all the cereal boxes in the house into Jars and hid them. Then Semi put clues into all the boxes but the clues didn’t lead to the cereal like one would think. Semi knew that Goshiki and Shirabu would think he was just getting back at them for hiding his clothes on the roof the other day.

“SEMI EITA!!!” Semi hears Shirabu shout,” WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY FRUIT LOOPS!?”

“NO!!!” Goshiki yells,” He got rid of my lucky charms!!! I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN’T HAVE PRANKED HIM ON A DAY HE WAS LATE FOR WORK!!!”

“HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE WOULD DO THIS!?” Semi hears Shirabu shout. There is a moment of silence before he hears Shirabu shout again, “GODDAMNIT!!! HE HID THEM AT HINATA’S PLACE!!! TSUTOMU LET’S GO!!! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!!!”

Semi hears them leave the house, both of them thinking he had gone to Hinata’s place. Semi smirked to himself before exiting his hiding place. He got to work with hanging lights around the house and laying out rose petals, finally he got the two rings he had bought from their hiding place and then laid in wait for the two to get back.

He heard the door slam open two hours later,” EITA I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU,” Semi hears Shirabu shout,” THE CEREAL NOTE TOLD US TO GO TO HINATA’S. THE HINATA GAVE US A NOTE TO GO TO SATORI. THEN SATORI TOLD US TO WALK TO TOBIO’S. I WANT MY DAMN CEREAL… oh.”

Shirabu stood shocked next to an equally shocked Goshiki. Semi smiled and got down on one knee.

“Kenjirou,” Semi says choosing to address them one at a time,” You never fail to light a fire under me. You force me to see life from a new angle at all times and I can’t see a future without you. Tsutomu, you’re heart knows no bounds, and your patience with us is unrivaled I wouldn’t be able to survive without you. You both leave me amazed each and every day. Please marry me.”

Goshiki was the first to respond by throwing himself into Eita’s arms. “Of course, I will marry you,” Goshiki says. The two share a kiss before turning to Shirabu, who now was crying.

“Kenjirou?” Semi asks again.

“Yes,” Shirabu says with tears in his eyes but a smile on his face,” Of course I am fucking marrying you. Now give me my fucking cereal.”

Semi laughs and hands over a brand-new box of both cereals to each of the boys.

“I love you both,” Semi says.

In response he received a kiss to both his cheeks. Semi was glad he had learned to be patient.

[Join the discord](https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r)


End file.
